


[podfic] Tranquilize

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Crime Solving, Hazing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Violence, veronica mars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'tranquilize' by <b>oflights</b> read aloud. 5hrs30mins.</p><p>Mark Zuckerberg's relationship with the Phoenix Club had always been simple, and he liked it that way. Now he's investigating a rape that took place at one of their parties, figuring out who his friends and enemies are, and desperately trying to keep his past where it belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tranquilize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tranquilize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398552) by [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights). 



> I love a good mystery, and Tranquilise at heart, is one big, long, awesome case fic. If you're not turned off by the trigger warnings, give it a try! It's a pretty sweet rollercoaster ride.
> 
> Also flyingthesky is a creative goddess, and made frigging QR CODES for the cover of this podfic omg HOW COOL IS THAT? Please drop her a line to tell her she is cool!

Cover Art provided by flyingthesky.

| 

## Stream Snippet

## Duration

5hrs30mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Narcoleptic_ by **Placebo**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021027.zip)(152MB)
  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021026.zip)(186MB)
  * Download [Part 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/tsn-tranq-1.zip) and [Part 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/tsn-tranq-2.zip) here while the audiofic archive is down.

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
  
---|---


End file.
